A Tale of A Woman
by lizzuh0416
Summary: A story of an innocent child who grew to be a Death Eater and eventually landed herself in a gypsy camp in love with an unlikely man. Contains Incest, Rape and Gore. Not to mention a lot of drama. The story is A LOT better than the summary. Enjoy!:


**Author's Disclaimer:** The only thing I own in this Fic would be the characters. I don't own Harry Potter for if I had I would have made more than seven books. Who's with me on that one? :)

**Author's Warning:** This fanfic is a cross between Harry Potter throughout its years and a bit of Underworld basis near the end. This fic is dark. Includes rape, incest, self harm and well, a lot of other gory shit. Read at your own expense.

(**OOC: **Elizabeth Lyonheart is about 58 years old now. Marvolo is about 33 years old here, the pictures displayed should NOT be distributed anywhere else. Elizabeth used to be in Harry Potter's year. So yeah :3 )

**Chapter One: Childhood. **

I have never thought I could love a man so much as I do with him. He has been my savior, a living answer to my own prayers. I never thought I could ever feel something overwhelming... And to actually think this man I'm currently with now, was once a boy whom I breast-fed when he was young. He was the same boy I gave birth to.

It didn't start that way though. He had his own little world with his sister, and I was the big bad bitch that kicked the big bad wolf's ass and slaughtered little red riding hood who went mental when she saw her grand mother's head on the bed with a note at her forehead which was also my doing. Yes, it was that bad. I treated my kids like lab rats and that was all thanks to that bastard. Lessandro LeStrange.

I guess despite useless efforts I did for him, I suppose I should be thankful. I mean, without his sperm I wouldn't have my husband right now. I am very aware...this is incest.. Taboo that's been broken but despite all that I'm complete. I'm happy and I have three beautiful children. Triplets...

Arianna, Bruno and Bobbie. 3

Before actually telling you all about them though, would you like to hear my life story? Something I never actually told anyone fully about? I have so many secrets to divulge but I doubt my life story can suffice in about 3 pages, but we shall see.

The writer of this story is currently nuzzled in her bed with the laptop on, a muggle contraption she rarely uses and is surrounded by her beautiful children and beside her is her beautiful...amazing husband BUT ENOUGH OF THAT. Right, on to the puzzling life of Elizabeth Lyonheart.

I hadn't resided in the gypsy camp all my life, I wasn't raised to be a death eater either. Everything just seemed to fit perfectly to fate's plan. Although this wasn't what I signed up for, fate had prepared a lot of shit for me. Not that I actually minded all the shit. I welcomed it with eagerness and embraced it, after all, what else did I have to lose?

Okay, for starters, here's a few questions I heard my kids (Marvolo back when he was 10 and Maggie—well she still asks the same thing and the triplets) ask me over the years.

you born a bitch? (Asked by every single one of my kids)  
-No, I wasn't "Born a bitch". If I was their lives would have been worse. VERY worse.

do you hate us? (from Maggie and Marvolo)  
-Its not that I hate you... (Blame your father)

can I have a piggy back ride?  
-No, you can't.

's grandpa like? (Asked by Bobbie, Bruno and Arianna, Marvolo just keeps quiet at this point)  
-Well, grandpa was a bastard...And he's someone who's better off dead.

you love daddy, mommy? (This was asked by all my kids before... I had two answers..)  
-(For Marvolo and Maggie) Yes... I do. (This answer always led them to a second question.)

How much does daddy (aka Lessandro) love you?

And I always... ALWAYS keep my mouth shut and look down then look up and try to smile...  
"I'm sure he loves me in his own way, sweetie." (That was utter bullshit.)

But when I got with Marvolo, and when the kids ask me again, I never knew I could smile so wide each time they ask me that... and I just hold his hand. "I've never loved any man as much as I love your father.." It was... IS the truth...and it's amazing.

I wish I could say more but my eyes are drooping on me... I shall talk more in awhile.. Perhaps tomorrow.. I have over three days to write this thing. Hopefully I could be able to finish everything.

A new day, and three other glasses shattered on the floor and the furniture's currently chewed off by the lovely Skittles herself along with her three "pups". It's a living hell in this household but it is also my bittersweet heaven. Okay, I know I'm just pushing my luck here by deliberately trying to avoid the topic about my past in the most obvious of ways but well. Can't blame a girl for being slightly flustered from talking about the past, yes?

Before I go into that, let me show you the place we're currently staying in. It's not that far away from the gypsy camp... In fact this was where me and Marvolo used to live before I became a gypsy myself...

Our little private get-away whenever we just want to be with the kids... Or whenever I just want to be with my lover.

There are two houses in our home. One is a sleep-in, where we usually go there whenever we can't be bothered going into the house, or if we were too tired to do anything. The small room has three beds, one double bed and two singles and a small bathtub. The one on the back has a spring connected to the gypsy camp on the yard, this little spring just seems to be the perfect place for where Skittles and her three "pups" go around and swim along with. If you're wondering what Skittles exactly is, she's my little inbred. Half croc, half dog.

Beautiful is the only way I could describe our little sanctuary. I used to go here when the triplets weren't born just yet, to have a little me-time if you will. The bedrooms inside the house aren't too shabby either. We have two beds on our room, the spare one merely for any of our kids who would have wanted to sleep in with us.

Most of the time Arianna stays on the bed next to mine. It was either that or all three of them stay on their own room.

Well, yes I'm actually wanting to lengthen this little journal thing so let's talk more about the house shall we? Nah, kidding. I'm done. There's not much to show no more. If there would be I'd be more than happy to show it to you some other time. For now... Right... My story...

Well, for starters... My parents weren't really good parents. My mom was a Medi-witch constantly traveling overseas whilst my father was an Unspeakable who went with my mom and in most cases, I often told my friends that he was a construction worker for Wizarding houses, that was a crock of bull. My parents didn't want me to snitch, so I didn't. Whenever they came back from overseas, they always bought me beautiful teddy bears from muggle gift shops. Should I remember what my room was like, I'd say they were occupied with teddy bears, vintage my little pony collections, and ACDC and Guns and Roses posters. Each time one would enter my room, there was always a smell between crisp Vanilla Bagels and that smell of a new book. Pretty neat, huh?

My parents had always tried to spoil me, when they were away, and I used to be contented... Happy about it, but you see, when they found out I was going to Hogwarts, although they were pleased with the news, my father wasn't. Before I talk about the man, it would only make sense that I talk about my mother first.

She used to be a lovely woman, I held nothing against her (at first). She was bubbly, kind, and always showed me the affection a mother should have. She stood about five feet and three inches, she was petite, had blue eyes and well, my mother was a red head. I could say I was lucky to have a taste of that love. Back when I was young and foolish, I always thought I was like my mother. My father on the other hand, was a different story. I had always been quite hesitant to talk about him, for I figured out along the way that he had been the source of my misery.

The man always had bloodshot eyes, like he's had smoked over ten joints a night. He was about six feet tall, had green eyes, jet black hair (Yes, I used to look exactly like my father.) and he always had this mannerism, he kept smirking and well his voice.. haunted you. Well, it haunted me that was for sure. It wasn't that he shouted. He rarely did. My mom used to do all the shouting but my father had this tone...that made you want to shit yourself. He used it whenever he wanted something from me, or whenever he wanted me to quit the bullshit. It was usually calm, but his bloodshot eyes would stare at you as if he was undressing you and killing you with it. Not exactly a good combination, but that's how I would definitely describe it.

The man always did that look to me and my mother if he wanted silence, and as a good child, I would obviously obey. Be obedient and abide to his rules, and to his wishes. There were times I used to get scared... oh so scared and hide myself inside the closet, cover my mouth and my ears to avoid hearing him come in at night when my mother is fast asleep after a beating. I remember hearing the creaking of the closet door as he commanded me to stand up and remove my clothing...

I cried as I unwillingly accepted my defeat, and I was only nine.

The emotional scar was evident as each night I crawl to sleep hoping... Praying he wouldn't come in my room. My mother was aware of what was happening, that was when I started hating her. Filthy bitch. The raping was on and off for over a year, I tried my best try and stop him, not knowing magic spells just yet, locking my door as I closed my eyes, but then there was just a spell away.

When I was sent to Hogwarts, the day before I was sent there, I had my first beating. I was so weak back then. I still thought someday, I could be the more beautiful version of Cinderella. Someone would pick me up from the ashes, and I would be in my own Happy Ever After. Oh merlin, was I wrong or what?

Hogwarts was definitely a place of magic, and tranquility. I didn't even consider my home, home anymore when I got there. It was beautiful, Hogwarts was my solitude my release...my exit... I never wanted to leave. I was sorted into Slytherin but people from the house called me a Hufflepuff. They were right about that back then though. I was a bloody pussy. I was still that child, who loved to read fairy tales, who considered them real, my hopes were always up and I knew that someday, my prince would come and take me away. What a dreamer.

I remembered starting there, and loving every lesson I encountered. I wasn't too good in potions, and that was only because I hardly listened due to the fact Severus Snape was scary, the man reminded me too much of my father. The cold eyes, the careless expression on his face. Nevertheless, I continued on and willed myself to learn. Everything was going great until I heard that we had to go through breaks. When one of my mates told me about it, my blood obviously ran cold. That just wasn't good for me... I had to stay away from my parents and I was thankful that whenever we had our vacations, they just seemed to be out of town most of the time.

My parents never sent me letters. Only rarely, when I owl them about things I wanted and I was glad it stayed that way. Although, when the first year of school ended, I was scared. I remembered my first return home. My mother hugged me in a protective manner but stepped back when my father approached me and hugged me. It was bone chilling...I remembered how he "accidentally" grazed his fingers along my back and caressed my waist as he pulled out right after with a smile on his perverted face...That was his way of telling me...He was back..and yes, he will do me again.

He sodomized me when I was eleven.

It continued for about three weeks straight near end summer, and my mother had no say in the matter. She never tried to protect me. Whenever dad slithered down to my room, she merely shifted in her sheets, and closed her eyes, waiting for my torment to end. I could only assume that she was too scared to confront my father. I would have been too.

When summer ended, the first thing I wanted to do was to go to Dumbledore and tell him everything...How my father used to hurt me and kissed me in ways only lovers do. People often think that children were stupid, unknowing, idiotic but as I remembered correctly, I was twelve, and I was completely aware that my father's doings were obviously wrong.

As I went towards the train, I gasped as I feel a harsh pull as my father pulled me lose for a hug, my frail body shaking in fear as I stood there, my eyes glazing in tears that remained on my sockets, never falling down my cheek. I remembered the exact words he uttered as the train whistled.

"Tell no one, and your mother would continue to live."

My blood ran cold as my heart pounded, yes, that feeling of being hopeless as I pulled myself away and grabbed my suit cases and darted inside. Had I known what fate planned for me in the future... I would have just told Dumbledore regardless of what he would have done to my mother. That way, I wouldn't have took matters into my own hands.

During my second year at Hogwarts, I stayed discreet. Ensuring not much people knew about my presence, and made sure it stayed that way. Just as soon as I get used to the school again, it sent me away once more, back to that deranged house hold. You can only guess what happened next.

Third year came and as I went back to the castle, I felt that somehow... everything was going to change for me and sure enough it did. I sneaked out of Hogwarts using one of the known secret passages around it along with older companions. I didn't know what I was getting myself into, but I was tired of being stepped on, of being used as a tool and when they offered help then what was a young girl like me to do? I didn't tell them what my problems were, but nonetheless they showed me a portkey and all three of us were standing in front of a dodgy bar by Manchester.

When I went inside and saw all the naked women stripping, I was obviously stunned. I went with my friends for HELP. Not...pleasure? I was thirteen, young, dazed and confused. As the guards let us in I couldn't help but wonder WHY they allowed us in in the first place. Minors weren't supposed to be allowed in these premises. Mind you my comrades were on their seventh year and that was probably why the bouncer made me go in but still.

I clung on to a fellow Slytherin's shirt as the lights blinded me, I wasn't able to remember much, most of the time my head was down. I refused to look at the girl's disrespecting themselves, removing their clothing in front of strangers. That was disgusting, unorthodox, and uncivilized of them to do so but I bit my inner cheeks, refraining myself from uttering a word of protest. As disgusted as I was? I had to admit, I was also scared. I was in a state of mind that every man outside Hogwarts, acted just like my father and I only trusted my friends.

I remember them taking my small hands and pushed them away gently, yelling at me due to how loud the music was, telling me to sit down on a vacant table and wait for them since they were going to get something, I was unwilling, but the boy told me I was to be accompanied by a bouncer, and everything was going to be fine. Since I was stupid enough to take their word for it, I sat on a vacant chair whilst the bouncer got me an Iced Tea, we conversed for a bit and as anxious as I was, he seemed to calm me down.

Apparently, Jason's father (Jason was the dude I was clinging on to) owned this joint and the guy and his friend Ralph went downstairs to talk to them about somethings. I sighed knowing I was going to be fine after all but that was when I noticed the girl with vibrant blue hair, Jackeline. How the woman just made all those demanding men hand her money like it was Christmas. The first time I saw the girl, was when she was all over this one man, and grabbing the other, whoever had cash on their hand, she went for it.

I was naturally curious about why this woman chose this type of career for herself, she stood out amongst the others and she was beautiful..stunning. More than words can even describe. So why was she there? She stopped stripping all of a sudden and just looked at me, I panicked and well, when she approached me and started talking I was unsure at first and I wasn't really expecting, that I met my first love.

(A/N: So how was it? Bad? Good? A bit off? I haven't had my share of fanfiction in a long time, but I'm slowly getting used to it again. Please read and review. Thank you so much for taking your time reading this fic and I will definitely work on the second Chapter. The plot thickens!)


End file.
